


about stares and smiles

by starkofstarfall



Category: SKAM Austin
Genre: F/M, Girl Squad - Freeform, a mix of a few scenes and also from tvd lmao, football team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkofstarfall/pseuds/starkofstarfall
Summary: the girl squad are doing their homework while sitting in the bleachers when the football team starts their practice.





	about stares and smiles

Friday, classes just ended minutes ago and people were minding their business. The bleachers of Bouldin High School were being graced by warm rays of sunshine, that’s why the five girl group decided to sit there and enjoy some of their spare time together. Or they were enjoying it until they started doing some homework.

“Can’t believe we already have homework! ” Jo threw the blue ink pen at her notebook, frowning so much her eyebrows that they almost looked like one. “ _Estupido_   _profesor_ , it’s our first week!”

Meg smiled sympathetically, she hated math as much as Jo and most of the student population. Or at least the majority of it without including the nerds or the members of the academic decathlon.

“I will do it this weekend, it’s for Monday so I’ve got time” Kelsey smiled while using her backpack as a pillow, she was leaning back and looking all bright thanks to the sunny rays. “Relax, it’s just three or four exercises, nothing too complicated!”

“I almost flunked math last year, so this is nothing but complicated as fuck.” Jo hugged Zoya. “Help me, save me from this hell of math equations!

All the girls started laughing at Josefina’s theatrics, while Zoya patted her shoulder and tried not to. Last year Zoya’s help was crucial for Jo to pass and this year she will probably need the extra help too. While all the girl chatted and chatted, and the homework was left untouched, Grace started doodling Megan’s soft side profile and Jo’s laughing smile. When she felt content enough she then moved to do the same with Zoya, her calm demeanor and soft smile watching all the girls, she was a badass but when it came to them, they saw the real one. She then raised her left brow at Grace, who just winked and kept doing her drawing of the hijabi.

_Beautiful, soft and lovely Zoya Ali._

The girl was so focused on drawing the girl as accurately as possible that she didn’t even notice when the football team entered the field to start their practice. When she started her doodle of the blonde, she saw how suddenly her expression changed. Her eyes became bigger and shinned, focused on something on the pitch.

‘‘Oh my god, Daniel looks so hot!’’ Kelsey giggled while staring at him. ‘‘Like, that tan makes him look even hotter! You know?’’

Grace’s pen stopped over some shadow lines she was creating, since the day he called her gorgeous and beautiful that name made her feel weird. She closed her eyes and breathed deep, got her hair out of her face and looked towards the field. And there he was, she found him as quick as a wink.

He was smiling, his hair more messy than usual and a bit more tanned than the last time she saw him. Those dimples of his gave her headaches, it was so unfair. Why was he so handsome? And then he laughed at something Jordan said and she couldn’t stop the smile that crept across her face.

Unfortunately to her, he decided to turn around at that moment and as quick as she found him before he did the same this time. It’s like they were magnets, never missing the other. He stared at her astounded, it was like she just took his breath away, and then he smiled even more. It was like someone just punched her stomach, hard and without a warning. He was smiling softly, and that wasn’t there before when he joked with his friends, it was just for her. Because of her.

‘’Fuck.’’ Grace whispered and turned to look back at her notebook, quick as lighting.  

He saw her smiling. At him. He wasn’t supposed to.  _And why did she smile at something that asshole did?_ She trembled just thinking of his deep stare, because she knew he was precisely doing that right now, he was that predictable to her. And she felt it too which made her feel even more flustered.  _Fuck_.

Grace stared at the page where she draw all the girls, her fingertips tingling to sketch another person. She closed her eyes for a second, trying to calm herself. After taking a deep breath, she opened them and picked up her pen, continuing the one of Kelsey and trying to focus entirely on her friend.

_But why was she still talking about him?_

‘‘Shut it, Kelsey!’’ she couldn’t stop herself. All the girls looked at her surprised, Grace was never that harsh with the blonde. ‘‘I mean… you should stop overthinking about it, he knew he did wrong and that’s why he apologized, that’s it.’’

Jo nodded and Zoya, with her arms crossed on her chest, looked proud of Grace for saying it out loud. They didn’t want Kelsey to get her heart broken by that idiot ever again.

And he didn’t apologize just because. Daniel Williamson did it so Grace Olsen would go out with him. That was the deal. So Kelsey needed to get that asshole out of her mind. She was worth a ten of him.

Meg started talking about something P. Jo told her, that the football team rented a house near the beach and had this huge party, which ended with all of them being trashed and destroying most of the furniture.

Grace frowned,  _those guys were trash_. Every boy in that football team was bad news, and Daniel Williamson was the worst of them. He was the worst of them. She knew that.

Her phone buzzed on her jeans back pocket.

**_Donald: Beautiful Grace Olsen, i like it that you’re here watching me practice._ ** ****

She rolled her eyes trying not to laugh out loud. Of course he thought he was the center of every human beings world.  _What a narcissistic asshole_. Grace glanced to the field, it seemed the football team was on a break, and he was there on the bench, with one hand texting on his phone while chugging from his water bottle.

Another buzz.

**_Donald: I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow. You know, for out date._ **

She bitted her tongue.

**_How about a quarter to never?_ **

She glanced at him again, he was laughing while looking at his phone. She kept biting her tongue,  so she wouldn’t bit her lip or giggle out loud.

**_Donald: Grace, I was promised a date._ **

She rolled her eyes, again. He was the biggest cliché she had ever seen.

**_Yes, a date. Like to a movie, when we don’t have to talk and I can put at least three sets between us._ ** ****

When she looked at him again, he was staring at her. Dumbfound. Astonished. And was that hurt on his face? It seemed he was jaw clenching. She felt something weird at the pit of her stomach. So she just typed the first thing that came over her.

**_Can’t tomorrow, got something important to do._ **

He replied absurdly fast.

**_What?_ **

She tried to think of an excuse, something that he couldn’t refute and seemed true. But nothing came.

**_Very important meeting with the squad, about our new dance routines and more. Sorry Donald._ **

He was smiling again and she felt herself frowning while staring at him, that stupid arrogant smile was driving her nuts.

‘‘Oh my god!’’ Kelsey high pitched squeal was almost heard in all Texas. ‘‘Daniel just texted me, he said  _Football team party tomorrow, bring your squad and come.’’_

All the girls tried to see the blonde’s screen, even Zoya was excited about it. She frowned, looked back at him and saw how he was laughing at something a team mate said.

‘‘But we were going to have a meeting tomorrow? About this season and our new dance routine and all.’’

She tried to seem excited for the meeting, even though she didn’t care about it at all. Back then she just said  _yes_ to this whole dance group idea to meet Meg and Zoya. Nothing more.

‘‘But it’s the first party of the year!’’ Jo tried to reason with her. ‘‘We must go. The kittens will be there, so we should too.’’

Kelsey nodded enthusiastically.

Grace tried to make Meg side with her, but she seemed excited about it. Her eyes shined with the thought of dancing and having fun.

‘‘And I thought this meeting wasn’t important to you?’’ Confusion was all over Kelsey’s face.

Everyone was now looking at her, probably thinking the same.

‘‘But it is to you.’’ Grace smiled tenderly, she gestured to each of them. ‘‘And to all the team, so then it is to me.’’

Smiles crept in all their faces.

‘‘Well, I got an idea.’’ Meg winked at Kelsey. ‘‘We do the meeting first, then we go to the party.’’

Jo high fived Megan and said something like  _yes queen,_ the other just laughed and Kelsey squealed from happiness after another high five with Meg.

‘‘What you think, Zoya?’’ Grace asked quickly, trying to find a supporter.

Everyone’s attention was now on the hijabi, Grace felt her heart thunder from expectation. Hope was burning inside her, maybe Zoya didn’t want to go to the party and preferred to do something more chill.

‘‘I say let’s go to that party and show those bitches how to have fun!’’ Zoya smirked, her eyes twinkling from excitement.

Screams and cheers erupted from the other girls while Grace try not to overthink about tomorrows night. She took a deep breath while Kelsey asked the group about her answer, she wanted it to look cool and non-interested in Daniel, even though she completely was.

A couple of minutes later, when the reply was sent and the girls started talking about who would be invited to tomorrows party, her phone buzzed.

**_Daniel: You lose._ **

She outragedly looked at him, frowning so hard that it started to hurt, and he was looking smugly at her, playing with his phone. The couch of the team blew the whistle, calling the team back from their break, but he just stayed there, staring at her.

Furious at his manipulative ass, she raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. She was looking fierce, every other guy would run to the hills, but he was there. And his smile changed, now not a smirk but it was back like later, soft almost like adoring.

Then he turned around and went back to where his couch was, leaving her dumbfounded and her thundering heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this headcanon on Twitter, think it was @/tommyshelbys and @/hoe4noora, and had to write something about it. Key word try because it’s not that great.
> 
> Oh, and I was rewatching season 4 of TVD, some people probably know what i mean if they read it.
> 
> Whatever, this is dedicated to all the fandom, we got too much hate but here we are, standing by our ship and enjoying the ride while waiting for our season 2.
> 
> Hope u like it and sorry for the grammatical mistakes!
> 
> See u.


End file.
